russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Developing Its Own Stable Of Talents
August 30, 2013 The Kapinoy Network seems to producing and airing more quality shows with its innovative and creative programming. In the 1970s and 1980s, it was among the top-raters in the local TV industry, battling with GMA-7 and RPN-9. It's popularly started waning when the network was involved in the sequestration process as the government found that the station was owned by several of alleged Marcos cronies and Roberto Benedicto. Since the time of former President Cory Aquino, IBC-13 has been operating as the government-owned corporation following sequestration with a powerful dominance of ABS-CBN and GMA. Now, IBC-13 is the undisputed number 3 in the Philippine TV viewers. In the past decade, it was showing full-lenght Tagalog films and introduction of TV shows like TODAS, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Kulit Bulilit, Eh Kasi Babae, Tarzan, See-True, Seeing Star with Joe Quirino and The Sharon Cuneta Show. At the viewership of the network war behind the leaders ABS-CBN and GMA-7. The Kapinoy Network is holding a reality talent search in develop its own roster of homegrown talents in our frontrunners with its new shows. The Number 3 Network Now, its chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boos Anson-Roa, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia has announced plans to the major TV network of the sequestered television and radio network. IBC-13 is starting through developing its own stable of home-grown talents through the talent develipment Kapinoy Talent Center. It intends to do so through relaunching a nationwide singing-reality talent search called Born to be a Superstar. The reality singing contest that airs every Sunday nights at 8:30pm-9:45pm while IBC-13’s radio stations are the AM band DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ nationwide. Through this search, the network hopes discover and develop its own pool of Pinoy talents. The network is ready to give up to from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos in cash prize to the talented winner. The big grand winner champion would also have the music recording contract with IBC Records. Born to be a Superstar The singing-reality contest stages an audition for a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers aged 12 to 23 years old and above are quallified to join the contest. The contest would have representatives from the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines as among the judges will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for the aspiring young singers auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform. There would be weekly eliminations and monthly finals. The first leg of the contest kicked off last June in Baguio City. The second leg was held in Iloilo City last July 27. There would be succeeding announcements about where the next venue of the contest would be. IBC-13 is the superstar network in a talent discoverer. The network that a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, the mister golden voice Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos host the reality talent search contest show Born to be a Superstar with the four judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV. The Weakest Link, the phenomenal top-rating primetime game show is hosted by RIchard Yap as Sir Chief and the top-rating game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? hosted by dramatic actor Christopher de Leon for the million-peso prize, also spent many years with IBC-13.